Gas turbine engines typically include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. One or more sections of the gas turbine engine may include a plurality of vane assemblies having vanes interspersed between rotor assemblies that carry the blades of successive stages of the section. The design of the vanes may be based on the overall design of the gas turbine engine.